Spira Today
by Juular
Summary: Now that Sin is gone, Spira has more time for entertainment. Enter: Spira Entertainment SE ! And a man hired to create a new show has set his eyes on Spira's biggest celebrities to host it.


_Okay! Little heads about about this fic! This will be a series of oneshots. Each oneshot will be a different chapter. They will all be about the same thing, pretty much, just different days of the week. I am also putting and OC in here, a me-ish character. I think you'll know which one that is(Just look at my pen name). _

- Enjoy

The Job

"From the looks of this office I'm sure he'll live up to his name." Paine said, looking around the dark office. The room was a good size and colored black. Among the assorted things in the office was a large, black marble desk that sat near the back of the room. The wall behind the desk had a painting of a dead forest covered in a blanket of snow on it.

"We've been waiting here for _hours_!" Rikku pouted. "And this place is starting to depress me."

"I actually don't mind it." Paine said with a wave of her hand.

"Well la-dee-dah." Rikku said, shooting Paine and irritated look.

"I have to agree with Rikku. This place does seem to just suck the life out of you." Tidus observed.

"That would explain why Paine likes it so damn much." Rikku pouted.

"I can hurt you." the warrior growled.

"Well, I don't think he's keeping us in here this long on purpose." Yuna sighed, halfheartedly trying to stop the bickering. The three were sitting in an office on a middle floor of the new SE building in Luca. The biggest building in the city. Made of white stone with an iron infrastructure. Besides tinted windows the only feature marring the building were the two, large black letters SE on the front of the building.

The lobby had been quite impressive. Columns, carpeted floor. A fountain. Large, flat television screens had been set up along the walls in the lobby. Each one detailing a new show to come out of the SE building.

SE: Spira Entertainment.

"Oh yes, he wouldn't dare keep the High Summoner waiting." Paine scoffed. The door behind them finally opened. A girl who looked to be no older than eighteen walked in and smiled.

"He's on his way now." she said. Yuna tried to ask her a question but the girl walked out.

Yuna turned to her friends, gaping, "He's on his way? Where's he been?"

"Out." came a reply from behind them. The three turned around to see who had come in now. The man had messy, black hair. Pale skin, dark eyes, and wore a large buttoned up trench coat. A black one. His dress shoes were black as well. He unbuttoned and shrugged off the trench coat and hung it on a coat rack, revealing an expensive black suit with a blood red tie. He walked behind the desk and sat down in the large chair behind it.

"Mr. Dark?" Rikku asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, I've had places to see, people to do . ." he paused, "Wait, that came out wrong." he shrugged and opened a drawer on the desk. He dropped three folders onto the desk and kicked the drawer shut.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me why we've been called here?" Yuna asked. Dark leafed through one of the folders.

"Yes I will." he closed the folder and looked up at the three girls. "As you may or may not know, Spira Entertainment is about to release many new shows in Spira. And out of all the myriad of sitcoms and soap operas, there's just nothing all that original." a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So they hired me."

"And?" Paine asked.

Dark rolled his eyes, "Please, try not to play stupid. I am known by corporate executives as one of the most hated people in all of Spira. Not as hated as the network execs, but close. I'm known as a jerk. You see, I'm good at making money. The best. So, the heads of SE gave me a job here. They told me to come up with something new. Something that will rake in the gil."

"And what does any of this have to do with us?" Yuna asked.

Dark smiled, "You three girls," he looked at Tidus, "and you being the suitor of the High Summoner, are the biggest icons in Spira. People love you. I have a proposal for you. And hear me out before you turn me down."

Yuna furrowed her brow but nodded, "Okay, so are you going to explain why we're . ."

"Yes, yes, yes. I have come up with a new show . ."

"Uh-oh." Paine sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"A news show. _Spira Today_."

"Okay, a news show that, let me guess, you want us to be on. Am I right?" Paine asked. Dark nodded. Rikku's face lit up.

"Neato!" she started bouncing in her seat.

"There's already a news show in Spira, what makes this one so special?" Yuna asked.

"Besides having you three on it?" Dark asked. Yuna nodded. "The way it would be handled. I have new ideas for things to add to the show. To make it more interesting, more interactive. More fun for the population, and quite possibly for you!"

"I don't . ." Yuna started.

"But, there are perks for you of course. A handsome salary, not normally something I'd just hand out. But if I have to then I'll use it. We'd also take the liberty of getting you four an apartment, a good one, here in the city."

"And you can just call the shots like this?" Paine asked, still very skeptical.

"I'm important to them. I know how to make them money. A lot of it. In return they give me what I need." he smiled.

"I'm still not sure." Yuna said.

"Well, just think about it." Dark said. "I have a whole lot of people who'd be taking jobs in the show as well, people you know, but their decisions depended on whether you joined or not."

"That's blackmail." Paine said calmly, arching an eyebrow.

Dark smiled, "Call it what you want." he closed the top folder and, brushing it aside with a finger, opened the next one.

"What, exactly, would we be doing on the show?" Tidus asked.

Dark paused, a page half lifted on his finger, a smile slowly parted his lips. He dropped the paper and looked up at the four, "Oh, that I've already figured out." he looked at Yuna. "The lovely Summoner would of course be the host. Rikku would be our top reporter in the field."

"So I'd get to go out and interview people?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Something like that." Dark said. "Depending on what we've got in mind for the show that day. As I said, this show would be more . . entertaining . . than most news shows." he looked at Tidus. "You would be our top sports reporter." Tidus' eyes lit up. "And Paine . . after looking over your profile and getting an idea of your personality, I've decided you'd be best as co-anchor."

"Really?" Paine crossed her legs and sank back in her chair. "And how does that seem right to you?"

Dark cocked his head to the side, "You're antisocial, not energetic enough to be in sports, so co-anchor is the best job for you." he smiled. "It's either that or weather."

Paine's eyes widened, "You win."

"I always do." he ran his eyes over the other three. "So, how about the rest of you?"

Rikku nodded vigorously, "I'm in!"

Tidus shrugged, "Sounds interesting. I'll do it."

Yuna sighed, "All right. I'll give it a try."

Dark grinned, "Good. I understand the four of you are living on an airship at the moment." they nodded. "Very well. To make it easier for you, we will, as I said, acquire living quarters for you here in the city. In one of the new buildings in the area. Macalania Suites, perhaps."

Rikku gasped, "Holy . ."

Tidus looked confused, "What . . is that . . is that nice?"

Rikku nodded, her lips slowly turning upwards into a grin, "Oh yeah. From what I've heard, it's the best."

"I has to be. Otherwise I wouldn't be living there." Dark said. "And before you take that the wrong way, I wouldn't be living there if it wasn't the best in Luca."

"So," Yuna shrugged, "what now?"

"Well, come back in tomorrow. I'd suggest you pack, because you'll be staying in Macalania Suites starting tomorrow. Tomorrow is also the first day of the show. And it will be live." Dark said the last part slowly. "Can you handle it?"

Yuna nodded, a small smile on her lips, "You bet!"

"Good." he pressed a button on the side of the desk. "If this all works out, we'll all be rich." the door opened and the girl from earlier stepped inside. "Well, you will. I'll be rich_er_." he motioned that they could leave and the four followed the girl out and into the hall.

Once they were by an elevator, Paine snorted, "Arrogant son of a bitch."


End file.
